callthemidwifefandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Saint
Pamela Saint was a patient of Sister Julienne who suffered postnatal psychosis in Series Three, Episode Eight. She is portrayed by Sophie Rundle. Overview Pamela is first shown giving birth to a baby girl, born in her amniotic sac, which is considered to be a sign of good luck. Sister Julienne says the sac can be saved and given to a sailor for protection. Pamela, wife of a lighter man, decides to keep it for her husband. George, her husband, waits outside the house on the docks for news of what their child is. Nurse Miller, at Pamela's behest, places a green lantern in the window, which means she's had a girl. George is thrilled. Pamela names her daughter Rose. However, in the days following the birth, Pamela becomes increasingly more paranoid. After the first antenatal visit by Cynthia, Mrs. Saint expresses fears that her milk has not come yet. Though the nurse assures her it will come in the coming days, Pamela is still fearful her lack of milk will interfere with her bond with her baby. During the next visit, Sister Julienne comes in and finds Mrs. Saint moving a chest, saying doesn't want her daughter breathing in the dust. She says there was a fog the night before, and needs to clean the curtains at once before Rose takes in the spores. Pamela says she can't relax until her house is clean, so her milk will come. Again, Sister Julienne assures her the milk will come, but Pamela still does not seem at ease. When Sister Julienne goes to see the baby in her crib, Rose begins fussing a little and Pamela says that the sister's wimple is scaring the baby. Sister Julienne does not remove it due to her vows, and Pamela is on edge the remainder of the visit. That night, an uncomfortable Mr. Saint arrives at Nonnatus House, and tells Cynthia that Pamela does not want Sister Julienne to check up on her again. Though Sister Julienne is flabbergasted, she agrees. When Mr. Saint arrives back home to assure Pamela that he's told the sister to stay away, he moves to touch Rose and Pamela slaps his hand away. She says he is covered in germs and that she has to keep Rose safe, because Sister Julienne is trying to hurt her. George tries to calm her, telling her to stop, but she is still uneasy about him touching the baby's face. The next day, a clearly unwell Pamela is about to bathe her baby in piping hot water when the midwives Cynthia and Sister Julienne arrive. They keep her from burning the baby, though Pamela protests and says she has to sterilize everything to keep her baby healthy. Sister Julienne takes the basin under the ruse she's going to cool it off, whispering to Nurse Miller not to leave Pamela alone and that she's calling Dr. Turner. As the sister waits for the doctor, Pamela begins muttering that Sister Julienne doesn't want her and Rose happy, and that she brought disease in with her. She says she needs to keep Rose clean, to take her to the river where she will be clean. She begs Cynthia to get Sister Julienne out, and Dr. Turner arrives. After examining her, he gives her a pill to sedate her and comes back out to tell the nurses what he's found. When Mr. Saint arrives home, Dr. Turner tells him his wife is showing signs of paranoia, and that he is arranging for a psychiatric assessment. George protests but Dr. Turner is adamant. Pamela is revealed to have spat out the sedative, and is more paranoid that ever. She begs George not to let Dr. Turner back in, though he insists he's trying to help her. Pamela insists that they want to take Rose away from her, and George begs her to stop her ramblings and fear. Not knowing how to calm his wife down, George leaves to get her something to eat, leaving by saying "You're all right". Returning back home, George discovers that Pamela is gone and so is the baby. Not knowing who else to call, George enlists the help of Nurse Miller and Sister Julienne. Knowing Pamela was fixated with the river, Sister Julienne and George rush there, leaving Nurse Miller to watch for Pamela at the house, and telling her to call Dr. Turner. Arriving at a pier, on a bridge over the river, the two discover Pamela standing on the railing with Rose in her arms. Disorientated and psychotic, Pamela says her milk finally came. She screams for both her husband and the Sister to stay away, causing Rose to start crying. Pamela tells her to stop, and that she needs to get her clean and safe. George, terrified and angry that his wife is threatening his daughter, moves towards her and is stopped by Sister Julienne. Pamela takes notice of her and says she brought disease into her home and that she's the one scaring Rose with her wimple. Sister Julienne removes it at once, moving closer to Pamela slowly. Nurse Miller and Dr. Turner arrive just then. Sister Julienne pleads that they are trying to help her, but Pamela believes they want to take Rose away. Sister Julienne continues to plead with Pamela that Rose is too little to be out in the cold night with only a blanket for warmth, and that they can wash her in a warm bath, and not the river as Pamela continues to say. Pamela begins to listen as the Sister goes on about keeping Rose safe. She steps down from the ledge, and Sister Julienne takes Rose and gives her to Cynthia to keep her warm. Distraught and horrified and afraid, Pamela makes to jump off the bridge herself, but Sister Julienne stops her. Pamela breaks down sobbing fearfully in the sister's arms. Sister Julienne promises her that she will be well again as George runs off. Pamela is admitted into a mental hospital and George is left to take care of Rose alone. Both parents are in shambles over what has happened. George breaks down crying as he struggles to look after Rose, while Pamela comes to terms with what she's done. She desperately calls out to a passing auxiliary that she would never hurt her baby and that she only wants her back. Sister Julienne tries to plead with George to visit his wife in the hospital, saying it will help her recover to see him and Rose. George doesn't understand why his wife is unwell and can't come to grips with why she tried to hurt Rose and so refuses to visit. He is wary of neighbours finding out about his wife's mental breakdown. In the hospital, Pamela undergoes routine electroshock therapy sessions, and in voice over, Jenny says it helped her grow brighter everyday, though she was still separated from her child and was grieving for that. Sister Julienne comes to visit her Pamela is happy to see her. She and the sister have a pleasant conversation, as Pamela tells her about the sweater she's making for Rose. Pamela says she probably shouldn't get ahead of herself, but says she knows she may not be able to give them to her herself. She says just knowing she's warm is comforting. Sister Julienne says she's going to leave Pamela now, and she protests, wanting to show her the hat she's finished, but the sister points to the doorway, where George has arrived to visit with Rose in his arms. It is clear that Pamela and George are both hesitant, though excited to see each other. Approaching her, George tells her to take the baby. He tells her that they both need her. Pamela is then discharged and the family walks back home through the streets of Poplar, as happy and bright as before. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients